


The Way You Move Ain’t Fair, You Know

by SimplyEssa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Breakfast, Fluff, Fluff and Humour, Hugging, Humour, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Keith (Voltron), Sleepy Kisses, Smidge Of Angst, Sundays, but it’s jumouress, lande is so far gone, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13527315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyEssa/pseuds/SimplyEssa
Summary: He feels Keith frown against his skin.“Don’t be sad,” Lance teases, patting his head once before preparing them both plates of lion pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Keith still attached to his back. “The colder you are, the more we can cuddle.”





	The Way You Move Ain’t Fair, You Know

**Author's Note:**

> uuuh  
> listne, i’ve got soul sister stuck in my head  
> also, i realize the lyrics for the last title was wrong, but,, the lyrics i accidentally made sound better  
> :P  
> why am i writing all this fluff, one might ask?  
> well, i’m about to unload a fuck ton of angst on my main series  
> ALSO:  
> this might be turned into a series (hey soul brother/sister, whichever) because it’s all gonna be in the modern world and the titles will be based off hey soul sister lyrics?  
> yeah  
> okay  
> enjoy

Sizzling.

The world, the lights, noises, everything, has been tuned out by the simple sound of sizzling bacon.

He turns them every once in a while, but his mind is preoccupied, thinking of snappy pickup lines he’ll use on Keith today, ones he hasn’t used on Keith before.

A warm pressure settles against his back and waist, startling him from his thoughts. 

“Good morning,” Lance says cheerfully, learning his cheek on Keith’s head of hair, which is burrowed into his shoulder. Keith’s face is cold, breath hot on his skin.

”’s cold,” Keith says as a reply, tightening his arms around Lance’s waist. He can’t feel how cold Keith’s arms are with his shirt and Keith’s (technically, it’s Lance’s, but Lance is willing to let Keith keep it, he looks good in blue and adorable when his clothing is positively eating him) sweater in the way.

”Nah,” Lance smiles, turns off the stove and takes off the pan. “You’ve just got lower body heat than me.”

He feels Keith frown against his skin.

“Don’t be sad,” Lance teases, patting his head once before preparing them both plates of lion pancakes, bacon, and eggs, Keith still attached to his back. “The colder you are, the more we can cuddle.”

Keith hums, nuzzling Lance’s neck. “Can’t eat while cuddlin’.”

”Who told you that?”

Keith doesn’t answer. 

Lance laughs and picks up the plates, then walks into the living room with Keith still clinging to him, shuffling his feet reluctantly.

“Babe,” Lance stops in front of the couch; sets the plates on the table. “You gotta let go so we can sit.”

A muffled no comes from his mouth.

”I’m giving you an out, right now,” Lance warns, calmly resting his palm on Keith’s forearm. “Do you want the hard way?”

Keith holds on tighter.

With a sigh, Lance drags his hand down his face. He manages to turn in Keith’s grip, dislodging his head from Lance’s shoulder, and presses their foreheads together.

Keith is scowling.

Lance falls onto the couch.

Keith yelps as he’s forced into the couch with him, landing on Lance’s torso with a soft groan. 

“Fuckwad,” he mutters, crossing his arms and resting them on Lance’s chest. His legs get tangled with Lance’s as he closes his eyes and rests his heads on his arms.

” _Your_ fuckwad.”

Keith makes a sleepy content noise, and peeks at him through slit eyelids.

Lance grins as Keith presses his lips against his, watches as those glorious violet orbs flutter shut.

Keith falls asleep.

”Did you- Keith!” 

Lance, too, falls asleep after a little white, breakfast forgotten on the table, lips still pressed together.

**Author's Note:**

> for those of you who read my other stuff, this is to apologize for the angst i’ll dump on you  
> ALSO! SORY IF THIS SUCKS! WEITERS BLOCK IS FUCKING WITH ME EVEN THO I HAVE A TON OF IDEAS!  
> it’s short, ik, i’m probably just gonna make them all short:)


End file.
